Defeat Phantom Virus's Minions
They made it here in the Amusement park Cyber Ryan: Well, here we are. Ryan: Wow, this Amusement is awesome! Doki: So where is the Scooby Snacks? Cyber Doki: On the scooby game, of course, right inside the video arcade. Crash Bandicoot: At least things cannot get worse. Right? Then they heard a hitting noise Trent: What's that noise? Then they heard it again Duncan: Where did it come from? They heard it and Cyber Cody know what it was Cyber Cody: Baseball. Cyber Doki: Cyber Cody was right. There's a batting cage over there. They saw a person hits many baseball Duncan: That guy really clobbered the balls. Fico: He's great. Sora: Who are you? Then it was the Phantom Virus who hits all the ball Phantom Virus: Thanks, want my autograph? Let's play ball! They run away Ryan: Everyone run to the Video Arcade! They run away and they saw Angus and Duncan the MacDougall Twins Sci-Ryan: By Irma's heart! Mmm. I always wondered what Garfield look like in a kilt. Ryan: I think it's the MacDougall twins. Cyber Ryan: Macwhat? Duncan: They were henchmen from that Movie we watch, what's it called? Doki: Cats and Dogs 2. Duncan: Yeah that's the one. Courtney: And I think they're not alone. They saw Akianu from Luffy's World and Luffy know him, because that man kill his brother Ace at the Marineford Luffy: (Angry) You jerk! Then someone just punch Bender in the back and it was Ernie the Giant Chicken Bender: A chicken? Then Cyber Doki look weak Cyber Fico: Are you ok? Cyber Doki: I'm fine, I think my strength is gone. Then they saw Cyber Doki a Dark version of him Cyber Otto: Whoa, you guys have some strange people you meet. It's like we've every Villains we face in here! Crash: Who is he? The Snow Queen? Xehanort? Noah: Don't know, maybe we should tell Eric about our past adventures about those Villains we fought. Crash: Agreed. Phantom Virus: Get them! Ryan: Let's split up, everyone! They split up All: They split up, then Cyber Noah, Noah, Cyber Usopp, Cyber Chopper, Usopp, Chopper, Cyber Brook and Brook dress up Cyber Noah: Step right up! Noah: Step right up! Akainu: What me? Brook: Yes, you. Cyber Brook: Let's see if you show how easy it was. Chopper whack Akainu's leg with a Hammer Akainu: Ah!!!!! Then he looks Angry, and he chase them Usopp: Run! Cyber Usopp: Somebody save us! Meanwhile Cyber Sierra: Why'd you pick this place to hide? Sierra: Us? Zoey: We following you. I Cyber Zoey: If you thought this wasn't a good place, you should've said something. Then Cyber Gwen almost fell down the trapdoor Cyber Gwen: Where did that come from? Cyber Robin: These fun houses have all sorts of trap doors. Robin: Let's keep an eye open for more. Cyber Gabi: Oh, no! Gabi: What's wrong? Cyber Gabi: Look how fat I am! They saw a reflection of Cyber Gabi and she look fat because of the trick mirror Cyber Leela: It's just a trick mirror. Leela: You look perfect. Cyber Gabi: Oh, thanks. Cyber Amy: You too. They saw Ernie the Giant Chicken All: Ernie the Giant Chicken! Cyber Anabelle: Keep away from us! Anabelle: What do we do? They know a Trapdoor, they back away from him and they press the button and he's gonna fall All: Sorry. You're not our type. They push him off the trap door Gabi:Way to go, girls! They saw him climbing up Gwen: He's climbing back up! They seal the door Courtney: That door won't hold him long. Hey! Where are you? She saw her Cyber seld making fun from the trick mirror Courtney: Come on! Meanwhile Ryan: I think we should be safe. ???: I see you now. Clearly. Ryan: Sora? Cyber Ryan: It's not him, it's them! They saw the MacDougall Twins climbing the Rollar Coaster that Cyber Sanji, Cyber Zoro, Cyber Duncan Luffy, Cyber Trent, Cyber Ryan, Cyber Sora, Cyber Doki, Luffy, Trent, Ryan, Sora, Duncan, Zoro, Sanji were on Trent: They're right behind us! Cyber Trent: Look! They saw the railway look broken Cyber Duncan: We're gonna crash! Duncan: We have to jump! Cyber Ryan: Want!? Are you insane, we're about 5 feet high! Ryan: Don't worry, look down there! They saw the Bounce house and they're gonna jump down to it Sora: On a count of three! One, two, Three! They jump off the roller coaster and landed on the bounch ￼house Luffy: That was too close. Zoro: Tell me about it. They saw the MacDougall fly away into the ocean Sanji: See ya, pussy cats! Meanwhile Sci-Ryan: These wax figures are pretty creepy. Cyber Sci-Ryqn: At least they're not real. Cyber Franky: Hey, what's that? Franky: This must be where they make the wax figurines. Fico: That one looks like... They saw Ernie the Giant Chicken All: Ernie the Giant Chicken! Cyber Fico: Let's get out of here. They running around the room and Ernie has tripped over the Wax and now he can't move Cyber Otto: The wax is hardening. He can't move. Then he's free Cyber Zoidberg: Yes, he can. Let's get out of here! Meanwhile Bender and Cyber Bender has defeated all of this evil robots Fry: Great work, Benders. They look scaredo Cyber Fry: Don't be scared. It's just us. They pointed behind them and it was the MacDougall wear their scuba suit Fry: I thought we lost them. Then Usopp and the others ran over them Fry: Go, boys! Usopp: Akainu is right behind us. Chopper: And boy, is he mad! Fry: Let's get out of here! They defeated all the villains Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3